


Attach

by Auurii, MellowChibi



Series: Nights of Affiliations [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Open Relationships, Public Blow Jobs, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Switch Sugawara Koushi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auurii/pseuds/Auurii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowChibi/pseuds/MellowChibi
Summary: “Tooru,” Suga hums softly, catching Oikawa’s attention as his fingers dance across the others cheek just as Oikawa makes another low bob of his head, nudging the head of Iwaizumi’s cock into the the back of is his throat. “Not going to leave some for me?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Nights of Affiliations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975009
Comments: 30
Kudos: 274
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Attach

**Author's Note:**

> So this IwaOiSuga AU brainrot is something that me and the wonderful [Aurii](https://twitter.com/regularbrot) have been constantly yelling to each other about for the last couple of months or so and since it's currently kinktober, _well_.
> 
> Aurii also made some [bloody amazing art](https://twitter.com/regularbrot/status/1318244475131564032?s=19) that goes together with this fic and trust me, you do not want to miss it. There is a whole damn thread of it, complete with extra sketches that she drew up out of nowhere when I told her that I was currently struggling with some private issues just to keep me motived and honestly guys, I am just spoiled rotten at this point (;Д;)

Iwaizumi is still not completely sure if coming to the club tonight had been a good idea. He had even told Oikawa as much from the damn beginning but of course his boyfriend had been his usual stubborn self, claiming that they needed to get out and away from the utter mess that the last couple of weeks had been. Despite Oikawa’s words Iwaizumi would have been just as happy with just cuddling up together on the couch and spending the evening watching whatever shitty thing Oikawa found for them on netflix. 

In fact that sounds pretty nice about now. Relaxing even. 

Not that their current situation isn’t nice in its own way. Oikawa is currently curled up on one of the club’s plush couches next to him and with his pretty little face resting in Iwaizumi’s lap, his eyes closed and half asleep with the way that Iwaizumi has been softly threading his fingers through the brunette’s hair ever since they had gotten here.

Well, just because they came here doesn’t mean that they _have to_ play. They have gone home empty-handed before. Have come here and still only had eyes for one another. There is no pressure from either of them to do anything, but Iwaizumi also knows Oikawa like the back of his own hand. Knows that Oikawa had desperately wanted to come here when they had first realized that there had finally been an opening in their busy schedules after weeks of late evenings and busy weekends.

It’s not like Iwaizumi doesn’t want to. He misses this, really. Misses coming here, to the club. Misses soaking in the atmosphere and satisfy whatever itch or urge they might have at the moment. Or just figure things out as they go along, that has happened on more occasions than he can count too.

But Iwaizumi is also aware that they are both _exhausted_ after what has been weeks of tight deadlines and he easily accepts that just because they _want to_ do something doesn’t mean that they necessarily have the energy for it.

Oikawa on the other hand, not so much.

Which is why they are here in the first place if Iwaizumi is going to be strictly honest.

Oikawa can be so fucking stubborn when he wants to, and the brunette had spent the last three or so days arguing that they _had to go_ because looking at their upcoming projects at work they had no clue when the next opportunity to come here would even present itself.

Iwaizumi had firmly reminded him that they ‘ _didn’t have to do anything_ ’- only to have Oikawa huff at him and put his chin out in defiance.

‘ _Well, I want to,_ ’ he had said, and that had been that.

So they had gone, and now Oikawa was all but asleep in his lap in the main room of the club and Iwaizumi can’t help but think that they could have stayed home.

It’s not like they haven’t had offers tonight. There had been more than enough interested glances. Eyebrows raised in silent questions from both unknown and familiar faces alike but Iwaizumi had turned them all down the same. None of what had been offered so far had been what they needed tonight. What Oikawa needed.

They didn’t have the energy to deal with someone new. To properly talk limits and boundaries, to dip their toes into new waters. Too much effort to work out the kinks and find out how this new person would fit into their dynamic when Oikawa was already napping away and Iwaizumi had half a mind of joining him.

There had been offers from people that they had played with before as well.

Doms that Iwaizumi has allowed touch and play out a scenario or two together with Oikawa. 

Subs and switches that they have either worked together as a team to break down, or scenarios where Iwaizumi had dominated them both but nothing really feels _right_ tonight. Nothing is what Oikawa needs.

There is no merit in letting someone break down his boyfriend when Oikawa is already so broken down and soft and if he is going to be completely honest Iwaizumi doesn’t really want to let someone else touch Oikawa right now. Not when he is already so vulnerable in Iwaizumi’s lap, all soft and drowsy.

They have been so busy these past couple of weeks, hardly even having time for one another and Iwaizumi doesn’t want to leave his side.

Iwaizumi is tired- _they_ are tired and in the end the only reason that they are here is because Oikawa is so goddamn stubborn and honestly, if Oikawa is too tired do anything else than nap away in his lap Iwaizumi doesn’t see the point in attempting a scenario with someone else either.

In fact, Iwaizumi is okay with just watching, in just soaking up the atmosphere and catching a glimpse here and there of other pairs going at it. In the end they had come here just like Oikawa had wanted them to and Iwaizumi figures that would have to be enough.

It’s not like either of them really have the energy for more than this anyway, so Iwaizumi silently decides that is going to give it a while longer, mostly because how serene Oikawa looks nuzzled up against him at the moment and then he is taking them back home so that they can curl up underneath the covers of their own bed and get some proper sleep.

Iwaizumi likes the thought of that a lot.

“Hajime.”

Iwaizumi blinks as his name is called, slowly realizing that he had most likely zoned out for a while and he slowly raises his gaze only to come face to face with Sugawara Koushi standing in front of them, not even having noticed him approaching them.

The ashen haired male is as pretty as always, but unlike everyone else that has approached them tonight there is no hunger in his eyes, no half-lidded glances, no want as Suga lets his gaze wander over Oikawa’s sleeping form with a small, concerned frown on his face. 

If it’s Suga it might work. 

Oikawa and Suga get along well. _Iwaizumi_ and Suga get along well. In fact they have played together on more occasions than Iwaizumi can count, both inside and outside of the club and well, Iwaizumi would be lying if he were to claim that the thought of making whatever the three of them got going on into something- well, _more_ had never once crossed his mind.

They care a lot about one another, the three of them. Probably more than three people casually hooking up every now and then rightfully should.

They work well together as well, have been ever since that first time that they played out a scenario together and Iwaizumi can’t help but think that if it’s Suga they might actually be able to give Oikawa what he needs tonight.

Iwaizumi still isn’t quite sure what that something _is_ just yet, but he is positive that he and Suga will be able to figure it out together, if given the chance.

“Is he okay?” Suga asks softly and Iwaizumi hums, feeling the beginning of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he looks down again and runs his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi confirms. “Just been a rough couple of weeks.”

“I figured,” Suga replies and Iwaizumi throws him a glance only to catch something soft and warm behind hazel eyes that are not all too different from Oikawa’s own. The hue of Suga’s eyes is just the slightest bit brighter, softer while Oikawa’s are darker, broken up with flecks of bronze and gold. “Since you guys haven’t really been around I mean,” Suga continues. “He looks really out of it though. You sure it was a good idea to come tonight?”

Iwaizumi snorts and shakes his head. “No. But you know how he gets once the idiot gets an idea into his head.”

“All too well,” Suga laughs, an amused yet fond smile tugging on his lips before he turns his gaze back to Iwaizumi once more. “May I?”

Iwaizumi hums his confirmation. He trusts Suga and he probably wouldn’t have done anything to stop him if he had just reached out to touch Oikawa. The three of them are already balancing precariously close on the edge of friendship anyway. And it’s not like they are currently in a setting where dynamics matter, not yet at least. But it’s still nice that Suga always asks for permission even after all this time, after everything that the three of them have done together. 

Suga offers him a smile and gracefully sinks down on his knees in front of them and Iwaizumi watches Suga shuffling around a bit until he seems to find a comfortable position before looking up at Iwaizumi with a small grin. “ _Sir_.”

“Suga,” Iwaizumi replies, opting out of using one of the pet names that he usually calls him when they play together and Suga tilts his head to the side with a small blink before giving Iwaizumi a small nod, understanding his underlying meaning.

There will be no roles to play tonight. No orders that needs to be followed, no hierarchy to adhere to. No permission needed for touching or doing. Just the three of them being themselves, giving each other what they need.

Well, what Oikawa needs. Iwaizumi is fine with the way things are.

“Hajime,” Suga corrects himself and Iwaizumi hums again before gently nudging Oikawa’s head until the brunette starts to stir and both Iwaizumi and Suga watch in light amusement as Oikawa whines and buries his head further into Iwaizumi’s thigh.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi beckons softly as his boyfriend groans loudly in complaint of being woken up. “Do you wanna say hi to Suga?”

That gets Oikawa’s attention.

“Kou-chan?” the Oikawa slurs tiredly, still a bit drowsy before he slowly raises his head off Iwaizumi’s lap. He creaks open a tired eye, wincing and then rubbing at them due to the sudden light above even though most of the lights in the clubs are permanently kept dimmed.

“Hi Tooru,” Suga coos softly before reaching out with a hand to gently cup Oikawa’s face. There is a bit of half-dried drool stuck to the corner of Oikawa’s mouth and Iwaizumi watches with a small smile as Suga affectionately brushes it away with his thumb. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Oikawa mumbles, nuzzling softly against the palm of Suga’s hand, his eyes still heavy with sleep. “Mmm, tired.”

Suga laughs. “Yeah, I can tell. What are you even doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” Oikawa replies with a yawn. “Took you long enough.”

Iwaizumi snorts before gently tugging at the strands of Oikawa’s hair because that isn’t true, not by a long shot. They are here because Oikawa is stubborn and refuses to listen to his own body and if it wasn’t for Suga showing up Iwaizumi doubts anything would have happened tonight.

But judging by the way Suga is looking at Oikawa with his eyes full of concern and with how sleepy Oikawa currently is Iwaizumi gets the feeling that nothing might happen anyway and he is fine with that too.

Fine with Oikawa and Suga doing nothing but cuddling up together and taking a nap, dozing off while being all but wrapped up in each other's arms, slender fingers dancing softly over each other's skin and with their pretty little faces resting next to one another.

“You know, you could’ve just called me instead of coming all the way out here Tooru, even if it isn’t just for playing,” Suga says softly, his words hanging heavily in the air between them because that isn’t what they do, not normally. 

Not yet.

They set up play-dates and they might have ended up at each other's places every now and then, but even then that had still always been strictly for playing.

They don’t hit each other up for lazy movie nights and whatever else it is that normal people do, but now when Suga has brought it up Iwaizumi kind of wants them to and judging by the expression that flicks across Oikawa’s face he seems to like the sound of it as well.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks meekly, sleep still heavy on his voice. It’s strangely vulnerable somehow and Iwaizumi finds himself leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replies, feeling strangely warm at the prospect. “Let’s do that next time.”

Oikawa lets out a happy noise before turning his head so he can run his nose against Iwaizumi’s jaw, making Suga laugh softly from where he is still kneeling on the floor.

The laughter catches Oikawa’s attention and the brunette places a hand on top of Iwaizumi’s thigh to steady himself before pushing up further until he is hovering on all fours over Iwaizumi’s lap.

“Come here Kou-chan,” Oikawa beckons as he reaches out with a hand and Suga is quick to obey, leaning in so that Oikawa can put his hand on his face and pull him in.

“So pretty,” Oikawa hums happily, brushing his fingers across Suga’s face and causing the other to laugh again. There is something amusedly flicking across hazel eyes then and Iwaizumi can’t help the fond smile that tugs at his lips at the soft sight. “Isn’t he the prettiest Iwa-chan?”

“You both are,” Iwaizumi replies, pressing a light kiss to Oikawa’s temple because it’s the truth. Oikawa and Suga are both fucking gorgeous by themselves, but together they are something else entirely.

Oikawa hums happily at his response before he leans forward and presses his lips against Suga’s own and Iwaizumi watches as both of their eyes flutter close in unison. In the meantime Suga pushes lightly to his knees and slips a hand on top of Iwaizumi’s thighs to steady himself as their lips brush against another.

It’s a nice sight, strangely soft in a way and Iwaizumi allows himself to sink back against the backrest of the couch and just enjoy the view for a moment as the two men kiss over his lap.

In the corner of his eyes Iwaizumi catches a few interested glances thrown their way from other patrons of the club.

Well, let them watch, Iwaizumi thinks to himself, a small, almost smug grin tugging at the corner of his lips. It’s not uncommon for either of them to get that kind of attention from the rest of the club’s members anyway. Both by themselves or together- or even with another person entirely when the mood is right and at this point Iwaizumi has long ago lost count of how many times he has watched Suga play out a scene in the main hall of the club, doesn’t know how many times he and Oikawa themselves have taken the floor and put on a show for whoever might be interested.

Oikawa revels in the attention, relishes in the feeling of having multiple pairs of eyes on him- looking but never touching, yearning for what they can never have. (Unless Iwaizumi and Oikawa allows it, of course.)

Their relationship might be open but they are still picky- and why wouldn’t they be when Iwaizumi would be perfectly content with never fucking anyone else for the rest of his life? And while Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa feels the same way, sometimes a mix-up is nice too.

Because sometimes, sometimes just watching Oikawa making out with someone else with a happy little smile on his face and a light flush dusting his cheeks is all that Iwaizumi wants out of an evening.

And it’s not like Iwaizumi minds the sight currently taking place in front of him either.

Oikawa and Suga are both stunning on their own- all flawless, smooth skin and slender limbs even if Oikawa happens to have a few inches on the other. And while Suga’s features are not quite as sharp as Oikawa’s- his face just a tiny bit rounder, soft cheeks just a slightly bit fuller- the two of them carrying a matching pair of hazel eyes that Iwaizumi has come to learn that he is dangerously weak to.

Next to him Oikawa lets out a content sigh and leans forward, almost tumbling to the floor when he overshoots and loses his balance with a yelp. The brunette manages to catch himself in the last second, his body swaying perilously from where he is perched, fingers digging into the flesh of Iwaizumi’s thigh.

Down on the floor, Suga lets out a laugh. 

“Come here before you fall and hurt yourself, Tooru,” Suga hums at him. Oikawa pouts but ultimately slides down next to him, Iwaizumi and Suga quietly keeping their arms close by just to be on the safe side, causing Oikawa to huff and tell them both to stop ‘ _babying him already’._

There is no real bite to Oikawa’s words though, and as the two of them settles into the space between Iwaizumi’s legs there are careful fingers brushing away loose strands of hair, and as their lips meets again Iwaizumi can’t feel anything else than warmth washing over him. He knows who Oikawa really belongs to, in the end.

Time turns to a slow bubble around them as Oikawa and Suga’s lips moves together, slowly and languidly and Iwaizumi reaches out to softly run his hand through the auburn curls in front of him. There is a soft, content little sigh escaping his boyfriend and then Oikawa breaks off the kiss, his deep, chocolate eyes fluttering open. There is a light flush tinting his cheekbones and his soft, pink lips are glistening and wet.

Oikawa’s eyes are slightly hazy as he looks up at him, drowsy almost and Iwaizumi offers him a warm smile that Oikawa is quick to return.

“I think Iwa-chan might be feeling left out,” Oikawa murmurs with an almost drowsy grin, causing Iwaizumi to snort before gently tugging at his hair and Oikawa sticks out his tongue at him in return.

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi asks, his own grin never leaving his face, fully knowing that neither Oikawa nor Suga for that matter actually thinks that. If Iwaizumi did he would just let them now and they would work around it, like they always do.

“Yeah,” Oikawa echoes before shifting where he is sitting until he is facing Iwaizumi instead of Suga, one of his hands sliding up the inside of Iwaizumi’s thigh, causing him to cock up an eyebrow. “...and we can’t have that, now can we Kou-chan?”

From behind him Suga hooks his chin over Oikawa’s shoulder with a hum, his arms lazily wrapping around the brunette’s slender waist as he follows the way Oikawa’s fingers snake up along the seam of Iwaizumi’s pants with his eyes. “No,” Suga agrees with a slow, affectionate nuzzle against Oikawa’s jaw. “He always gets so grouchy.”

Oikawa snorts through his nose at the comment and Iwaizumi scoffs before removing his hand from Oikawa’s hair in favor of lightly flicking Suga on top of his head. “Behave,” Iwaizumi says flatly.

Suga only laughs, clearly undeterred and causing Iwaizumi’s scowl to deepen. “See?”

Iwaizumi flicks him again, harder this time just for good measure. “ _Brat,_ ” Iwaizumi replies, biting away the grin tugging at his own lips as Suga looks up at him, his hazel eyes warm and shining with mischief.

“Grump.”

Iwaizumi huffs and moves to flick him again only to have Suga shift backwards and out of his reach at the last moment with an amused glint in his eyes.

“I hate you both,” Oikawa declares with a pout, causing Suga to burst out laughing behind him before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head in a silent apology.

“You know, if you wanna feel included so badly I am sure that Hajime wouldn’t mind giving you a whack or two too, Tooru.”

Oikawa makes a point of huffing and shrugging Suga off of him, trying to look offended at the notion but failing miserably when he can’t fully contain the small grin and Iwaizumi thinks that out of all the reasons that he would list if someone were to ask him why the three of them work so well together, this ease with how they interact with one another, how easily bantering comes to them might be on the top of his list.

Sure, they all have a firm understanding of how they all work behind closed doors, their wants and needs between the sheets. But if needed Iwaizumi could count off more people off the top of his head to which that also rang true that _wasn’t_ Suga than he cared to admit.

After all, he and Oikawa have been visiting the club for quite awhile now. And while playing out scenes together with others was one thing, this easy simplicity that the three of them so easily fall into outside of the bedroom as well had never really been something that Iwaizumi had experienced with anyone except Oikawa before.

Well, until Suga had walked into their lives, that’s it.

Oikawa leans forward between Iwaizumi’s legs with another huff, his fingers brushing along the hem of Iwaizumi’s pants before dipping inside and then out again before he brushes his thumb over the button. There is a flash of hazel behind Oikawa, a flicker of a heated gaze and for the first time that evening Iwaizumi’s pants feels much too tight for comfort.

“Iwa-chan?” It’s a silent request for permission and Iwaizumi takes a moment to let his gaze flicker across the room. There are still some eyes on them, not that that has ever stopped them before and Iwaizumi swallows thickly, his hand returning to the curl of Oikawa’s hair. This is not really how he had expected the night to go but if this is what Oikawa wants he is not going to complain.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replies, his voice low and a bit strained but if either Suga or Oikawa notices they don’t mention it.

Oikawa makes easy work of flipping open the button and then undoing his fly and then there are long fingers hooking into the hem of his pants but before Oikawa has the chance to start pulling them down Suga has leaned over him again, gently moving one of Oikawa’s hands away and slipping his own fingers into the hem instead and then they are both slowly coaxing Iwaizumi’s pants down his waist as if they were one single being instead of two separate entities and _fuck,_ this is definitely not how Iwaizumi had expected the night to go at all.

On the floor between Iwaizumi’s legs Oikawa licks at his lips and leans forward, wasting no time to mouth softly at his underwear and Iwaizumi feels himself harden further in his boxers, his hand unconsciously tightening its hold in Oikawa’s hair as Oikawa nuzzles against him.

There is the feeling of a hand running up his thighs, stroking along the seam and then up and across his legs until it cups at the outside of his thighs, adding a light pressure and Iwaizumi flicks his gaze over to the man in question.

“Scoot down a bit?” Suga asks him when their gazes meet and Iwaizumi easily shifts closer to the edge of the couch to create more space between his legs, spreading them wider for the two of them and silently watching as Suga moves until he is kneeling next to Oikawa in the newly created space.

There is a wet patch on the fabric of Iwaizumi’s boxers now, a mix of precum and Oikawa’s saliva making it moist and somewhere in the back of his mind Iwaizumi knows that he is very much not looking forward to walk back home in damp underwear, but with both Oikawa and Suga currently kneeling between his legs it’s easy to push the thoughts about his future discomfort to the back of his mind.

Suga places a chaste kiss against Oikawa’s cheek and Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa leans back with a soft smile and tilts his head to the side so that he can press his lips against Suga’s briefly- their eyes fluttering close before they break apart once again, their heads turning towards Iwaizumi in sync.

It can be almost eerie at times, how coordinated the two of them can be without even seemingly trying to, but right now it only serves to turn Iwaizumi on further and he lets out a low grunt and tugs almost impatiently at Oikawa’s hair, almost wishing that they _were_ playing out a scene now just so that he could get the ball rolling because for Iwaizumi it has always been easier to be the one in charge than to let go.

Between his legs Oikawa and Suga grins up at him in unison and Iwaizumi feels a snappy comment growing at the tip of his tongue, but before he has a chance to utter it Oikawa has slipped his fingers into his boxers and pulled him out.

The air of the club is chilly against the heated skin of his cock, its skin having turned a deep red color and Iwaizumi lets out an involuntary shudder at the sensation while Oikawa’s fingers curl around his base before he leans forward and presses his lips against the now weeping tip in greeting with a cheeky grin plastered all over his face.

Iwaizumi huffs and pretends to be more annoyed than he actually is as Oikawa slowly licks down his length and then up again with a content hum. In the meantime Suga has leaned over as well, copying Oikawa’s earlier movements and giving the head of Iwaizumi’s cock a soft kiss.

There are most likely more eyes on the three of them now than before Iwaizumi thinks, and yet it’s not like he can blame them with the way he himself is all but unable to take his own gaze away from the sight in front of him. Not that he would ever want to.

Suga is the first to fully go down on him, opening his mouth and sliding down Iwaizumi’s shaft with ease before coming to a slow halt in favor of just hovering around the middle of his length. Iwaizumi curses under his breath, his hand switching from being threaded through the auburn curls of Oikawa’s hair to clutch at the gray, silken strands instead and giving a small tug- knowing fully well that Suga is being a little shit to him considering that this happens to be one of Iwaizumi’s many favorite ways of break him down.

Because while Oikawa likes being roughed up a bit, manhandled and praised for being good for him in a low voice Suga is more of a mind-game type of person, and Iwaizumi has realizes that using him as nothing but a cock-sleeve at times does wonders in getting under his skin and judging by the grin Suga gives him under long lashes, his mouth full of Iwaizumi’s cock Iwaizumi is one hundred percent sure that Suga knows _exactly_ what he is doing, what signals and underlying messages he is sending him.

Fucking brat.

Iwaizumi tugs at his hair and Suga hums around him before sliding back up, his cock falling out with a wet pop as Suga licks at his lips and gives him an innocent, almost curious little tilt of his head.

Iwaizumi doesn’t fall for it. Sure, there was a time when he might have, but not anymore. Not after years of putting up with Oikawa’s bullshit only for him to somehow end up with yet another shithead to deal with.

“If you are going to do it, do it properly,” Iwaizumi says in a low voice, his fingers tightening lightly in Suga’s hair in a silent warning. The hazel of Suga’s eyes gleams back at him, full of amusement but in the end the other lets his mouth obediently fall open, tongue darting out to sweep across Iwaizumi’s cockhead before he leans forward and swallows him down once more.

This time Suga keeps his lips tightly fitted around Iwaizumi’s cock as he takes him back into his mouth- slowly sliding downward. The added pressure draws a groan out of him and Iwaizumi lets himself sink back against the couch, his glance dragging down just in time to catch sight of Oikawa mouthing wetly at his balls as Suga sucks him off.

Suga bobs his head up and down, a low hum resonating in his throat and with every movement of Suga’s head Oikawa is there, his tongue swirling around the base of Iwaizumi’s shaft or licking upwards, easily following slow the pace Suga has set for them.

They move as one as they coat his cock in their saliva, dragging their tongues along his heated skin and Iwaizumi grunts just as Suga slides off of him with a weak pant only for Oikawa to immediately take his place as the other catches his breath. 

Compared to Suga Oikawa takes his time before he fully puts his mouth on him, slowly letting his tongue to dance across the head of Iwaizumi’s cock and along its edges, allows it to dip into the slit and coax the dribble of precum that has gathered there into his waiting mouth. Oikawa swallows it down with a satisfied little noise, his eyes fluttering close before diving forward as if he is desperate for another taste- which knowing Oikawa as well as Iwaizumi does probably isn’t too far away from the truth.

There is a breathy laughter from Suga over Oikawa’s eagerness, but Iwaizumi hardly notices it as Oikawa slides down his cock in one long, fluid motion, not stopping until his cockhead hits the back of Oikawa’s throat. It causes Oikawa to gag a little around him before he slides up an inch, giving his body a moment to adjust properly before sinking right back down, this time swallowing him down without any issues.

Iwaizumi moans and there is a quiet praise falling from his lips that makes Oikawa keen around him, the vibrations turning to pleasure as it ripples across his sensitive skin and before Iwaizumi can stop himself his hand is back in the curls of Oikawa’s hair, as his body desperately looks for some kind of support, for a way to ground himself as Suga draws lazy little circles on the inside his thigh while watching as Oikawa all but chokes on Iwaizumi’s cock with half-lidded eyes.

Suga reaches out and tucks some wayward strands of hair behind Oikawa’s ear as the brunette sucks him off, and for some reason Iwaizumi finds it both strangely soft and affectionate despite the fact that the two of them are currently busying themselves with giving him a blowjob in a room full off other people.

“Tooru,” Suga hums softly, catching Oikawa’s attention as his fingers dances across the others cheek just as Oikawa makes another low bob of his head, nudging the head of Iwaizumi’s cock into the back of his throat. “Not going to leave some for me?”

Oikawa makes a disgruntled noise at the notion but in the end after some more gentle coaxing from Suga he slowly slides off of Iwaizumi, his chest heaving with the exertion of having taken Iwaizumi so deep into his mouth for so long.

Their eyes are the color or chocolate and hazel, Iwaizumi notices. All but shining under the low light of the club. Suga gently cups Oikawa’s head in his hand and brings their lips together in a scorching kiss and Iwaizumi takes the opportunity to try and catch his own breath, having a feeling that he is going to need it.

Oikawa and Suga on the other hand don’t seem to care much about oxygen as they tangle their fingers in each other's hair and lick into each other's mouths with fervor, passing the taste of Iwaizumi’s cock between the two of them.

 _Fuck_.

When they break apart both of their eyes are slightly hazed over, their lips swollen and glistening as they turn their attention back to him. They are both slightly out of breath, their chests heaving but still eager as they put their mouths on him once again, their small, heated pants ghosting over Iwaizumi’s skin, sending shivers down his spine.

This time Oikawa and Suga work him over together, licking up and down Iwaizumi’s shaft in union, their tongues sometimes brushing against one another as they dance over his cock. It’s not the wet, tight heat that Iwaizumi normally prefers, Oikawa and Suga only every now and then allowing the head of his cock to slip between their lips briefly before letting it slip out again just as quickly, but the sight in front of him more than makes up for it.

Their cheeks are flushed pink under the dim light, eyes half-lidded under long, delicate lashes and Iwaizumi feels himself climbing steadily even though he tries to fight it off, not wanting it all to end so fucking soon but it seems like Oikawa and Suga’s opinion on the matter differs from his own because suddenly the fingers currently wrapped around the base of his cock tighten, and then there is a mouth on him, a wet and tight heat sinking down and down and before Iwaizumi knows what hit him he is coming, his fingers clutching in auburn or gray- he doesn’t know which one of them anymore as the mouth currently around him milks him dry.

When Iwaizumi comes back from his high he is greeted by the view of the two pretty boys kissing each other languidly in front of him. There are slender hands fisted in ashen and brown locks- Iwaizumi still doesn’t know whose hair he gripped at the end. Small little nips and licks and then he catches Suga leaning forward, sees the way the man’s tongue digs far into the furthest reaches of Oikawa’s mouth as if collecting something before slowly pulling back once more.

There is a small whine of complaint leaving Oikawa as he puts his hand on Suga’s shoulders, looking as if he is about to return the favor but it’s not before Suga lets his mouth fall open in a silent offer that Iwaizumi’s catches sight of the white liquid dwelling like pearls on top of the others tongue that he actually manages to put two and two together.

 _Fuck_.

Iwaizumi bites back the groan threatening to leave him as Oikawa lets his tongue dart out and licks up every last drop of Iwaizumi’s cum with a pleased hum and then Suga is surging forward once more, one hand lifting the brunette’s chin and slanting their lips together.

It’s fucking filthy the way they kiss, more so now when Iwaizumi knows that it’s not only saliva they are passing around between the two of them and yet he is unable to look away from the slide of tongues against one another, the way they take turn stealing and giving, sharing his cum like it’s some kind of fucking treat.

Judging by the blissed out look on Oikawa’s face it might just as well be.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know how long he watches them kiss like that, but neither Oikawa nor Suga seem keen on stopping anytime soon. Instead they kiss and pant, cling to one another as they share one breathy little moan after another until Suga gently nudges Oikawa onto his back right there on the floor before moving to gently hovering above him.

For a moment nothing happens, the two of them just looking at one another and it’s not before Oikawa blinks slowly and then opens his mouth in a silent request that Iwaizumi forgets how to breathe.

Suga hums and then slowly lets his own mouth fall open, echoing Oikawa who is spread out on the floor and Iwaizumi watches in a daze as the now translucent mixture of cum and saliva starts to drip out of Sugawara’s mouth and into Oikawa’s own, waiting one.

 _Fuck_.

Oikawa’s eyes turn half-lidded as the liquid starts to slip between his lips, a low and needy moan emerging from him as the thread of cum and saliva suddenly snaps. It falls too quickly, landing on the corner of Oikawa’s lips and coats his skin as the liquid starts to trickle down his pale skin.

It’s too much. Way too fucking much.

“Enough,” Iwaizumi says, feeling like he is about to explode and Oikawa immediately closes his mouth and swallows before his mouth falls open again, pink little tongue lolling out to prove that there is nothing left.

Iwaizumi doesn’t even get the chance to comment on the mess now painting the lower half of Oikawa’s face before Suga has dipped down and licked it off with long, lazy strokes of his tongue and then Suga is leaning back, lifting his head until his neck is almost straining, making sure that there is no way that Iwaizumi misses when he swallows down the last of his cum, Suga’s hazel eyes never leaving his.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi says. There is a light gleam of amusement in Suga’s eyes as Iwaizumi reaches out to cup his head into the palm of his hand before he presses down on Suga’s lower lip. Suga’s mouth easily falls open for him, showing him the emptiness within that Iwaizumi already knew that he would see.

“Iwa-chan,” comes a soft coo from the floor and both Iwaizumi and Suga turn their attention back to the flustered brunette spread out at their feet, hair muzzled and a dreamy expression on his face. “Iwa-chan always tastes so good.”

Iwaizumi snorts at the same time as Sugawara laughs and pulls away from him so that he can lean down and nuzzle against Oikawa’s face. Oikawa’s soft little smile just grows and Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa wraps his arms around his friend, pulling down on top of him and holding him close.

“I wanna cuddle,” Oikawa murmurs and Iwaizumi raises a brow at that, his eyes wandering to the hardness still present in Oikawa’s pants before flicking over to Suga’s pants as well. Oikawa follows the trajectory of with a slow blink before giving a small little shake of his head.

“It’s fine,” Oikawa says, stifling a light yawn with the back of his hand. “We made Iwa-chan come,” he says with a shrug. “You have been kind of stressed lately, so I am sure that you needed it.”

“You are the one that has been stressed out lately,” Iwaizumi bites back, causing Suga to bark out a laugh, and Iwaizumi takes the opportunity to turn his attention to him. “Suga?”

Suga just shakes his head with a soft smile at Iwaizumi’s question before leaning down and nuzzling against Oikawa’s throat. “Come on Tooru,” he murmurs softly. “Let's get you off the floor so that we can cuddle up on the couch together, okay?”

If Iwaizumi is going to be honest the _both of them_ have been kind of stressed out lately he thinks as he watches the soft, affectionate exchange.

Iwaizumi knows it, Oikawa knows it and even if Iwaizumi still wouldn’t have minded spending the night just the two of them at home coming here hasn’t been too bad either.

In fact as he and Suga gently helps Oikawa back up on the couch so that he can curl up in his lap once more Iwaizumi can’t help but think that this might be exactly what they had needed.

And as Sugawara carefully slips himself into the small space between Oikawa and the couch and wraps his arms around Oikawa protectively Iwaizumi can’t help himself but to think that everything just feels strangely _right_ somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitters: [MellowChibi](https://twitter.com/Mellow_Chibi) & [Aurii](https://twitter.com/regularbrot).
> 
> Trust me, there is a hell of a lot more IwaOiSuga brainrot from the horny pits that this thing emerged from, so if you liked this fic, please let me and Aurii know if this is something that you would like to see more of!


End file.
